mi hogar es donde tu estas
by lion yagami
Summary: Peridot logra discuparse con lapiz y ella pasara una aventura de la cual sera algo inolvidable
1. LO SIENTO

nota: no soy dueño de steven universe pero la trama es mia ,los personajes tampocos

capitulo 1 LO SIENTO

Despues de lo susedido con las rubies peridot trata de dIsculparse con lapiz por lo haberla obligado a hablar pero ella tenia pocas ideas de que podia hacer

aunque no funciono de mucho la idea de steven solo me quedava por hablar con ella

\- lasuli -le queria decir algo pero no escuchaba

me designe a subir la escalera con cuidado hacia la punta del silo en el cual ella estaba seguramente dormia

\- lasuli despierta - le decia mientras la agarraba y la agitaba para despertarla

\- que quieres peridot - decia lapis furiosa

\- quiero hablar con tigo , se que te he hecho cosas que seguramente no meresen perdon pero solo quiero que me perdones nada mas - se lo decia mientras ella se paraba

\- mira , siento lo que hise con tu gravadora pero no te perdonare por lo que hisiste , solo qquiero estar sola - decia lapis con un tono que iva directo a estar enojada

\- solo quiero que me perdones , no puedo volver al planeta madre al igual que tu , tambien soy una elemental y ambas somos iguales porque estamos en la misma situacion - yo se lo decia casi llegando al llanto

(pow de lapiz lasuli)

podía escuchar lo que ella decia pero al entender su sinceridad quede pensando si era correcto seguir enojada con ella , ella solo seguia ordenes pero creo que si no las siguiera ella no me hubiese obligado a ser su prisionera

\- peridot , disculpame - hablaba con tristeza de pensar de que ella no me perdonara por actuar asi

\- por lo de la gravadora ? - decia peridot confundida

\- no , por haberte tratado asi , entendi que tu solo seguías ordenes y que no era tu intencion - lo decia demaciado triste y recentida por lo que hise sin saber

\- no , fue mi culpa , aunque seguia las ordenes de diamante amarillo , yo lo habia hecho - lo decia peridot tambien triste y parecia que estaba llorando

\- peridot , quiero ser tu amiga pero no se si tu lo quieres ser despues que te trate asi - lo decia tratando de evitar llorar

(pow de peridot)

no creia en lo que escuchaba , yo devia disculpame y ella se disculpa

yo ya sabia que iva a decir pero no habia razon para decirle que no

\- lapis , yo te perdono solo si tu me perdonas - le decia a lapis de forma amable y simple

\- claro , solo quiero arreglar las cosas al igual que vos - ella hablaba mientras ella se acercaba a hacer algo

en el momento que ella se acerca , me dio un abrazo pero no se sentia como un simple abrazo se sentia calido

(pow de lapiz)

haberla abrazado me hiso sentir un poco mejor ya que era calido , confortable y aliviaba mis sentimientos

pero me dejaba sentir que no estaba sola y que habia encontrado al fin un lugar al cual llamar hogar

que susedera con lapis y peridot , sea lo que pase no sera en este capitulo ,sino en el siguiente

continuara...


	2. un poco de diversión

nota , no soy dueño de steven universe , quien si lo es , lo es Rebeca sugar , pero la trama es mia

capitulo 2 un poco de diversión

(pow de lapiz )

despues de que ayer lograra progresar con peridot , ella me dejo estar tambien en el granero el cual parecía estar muy desordenado y aun seguia el agujero en el muro el cual ella aun no me explica que es lo que hizo para que eso pasara pero ahora ella estaba con steven y me decidí por quedarme aqui ordenando un poco el lugar

(pow de peridot)

estaba con steven y amatista en lo que ellos llaman parque de diversiones en el cual tube unos pocos prolemas al principio

1- no era lo suficiente alta para subir a la montaña rusa

2- nada me parecia interesante hasta que veia a una especie de ser que parecía ser muy inteligente

steven y amatista me trataron de ayudar a conseguirlo pero solo pudimos acertar un solo anillo el cual lo hizo amatista con solo estirar su braso hacia la botella mientras el señor sonrisas estaba distraido con onion

solo pudimos ganar un dedal de alien el cual no podia usar para mi tablet que me habia dado steven hace un rato

FLASHBACK

habia llegado al templo en el cual steven me esperaba con una sorpresa la cual seria magnifica

\- y te gusta peridot - decia el cuarzo con el tono alegre de siempre

\- me encanto esta tecnología terricola a la cual la llaman tablet - yo lo decia sorprendida por el regalo y por lo que hacia ya que no vi nunca nada igual

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

en el momento en el cual estabamos en la playa steven y amatista me intentan de despertar los poderes de cambio de forma que tienen todas las gemas pero yo no lograba usarlo , no tenia ninguna habilidad ni armas ya que no lo podía liverar

en el momento amatista me empieza a hablar pero yo no le prestaba atencion hasta que se fijó en mi tablet , ella decidió agarrarla y arojarla

\- esto es muy molesto y no te livera - decia la gema purpura de forma iritada e furiosa

\- nooo!!!- es lo aue limite a decir mientras mis manos apuntaban a la tablet la cual me que sorprendida por el resultado

\- peridot ...tienes ...PODERES METALICOS !!!!!!- decia el joven cuarzo muy emocionado por ello

me costo demaciado acercar mi tablet pero pude despertar mis poderes para darme cuenta de estos poderes magneticos

despues de haber ido otra ves al puesto en el cual jugamos con los aros en el cual pude aprovechar mis nuevos poderes y lograr ganar el muñeco de marciano segun steven el cual crei que el tenia vida hasta que steven me explico lo que realmente era .

(pow de lapiz)

despues de haber ordenado un poco el granero veia que del portal que habia , notaba que ahi venia peridot con dos cosas distintas en las cuales no me resisti preguntar

\- por que tanta alegria?- decia con la vos un tanto curiosa

\- te presento al señor marciano , a mi tablet y a la nueva peridot- ella hablaba enserio pero yo solo me limite a aguantar la risa

\- nueva peridot ?- yo le hablaba con tono de burla

\- si , decubri mis poderes , tengo un nuevo amigo y un aparato tericola - ella parecia segir la burla que hise pero solo dije

-jajajajaja - reia sin parar hasta que ella con sus poderes magneticos mueve una cuchara la cual para en mi cara

\- y ahora quien rie...jajajajaja- ella se reia por haberme demotrado que si hablaba en serio

continuara...

 _gracias a los que leen mis fanfics_


	3. NO PUEDO EXPLICAR LO QUE PASO

**siento la Tardansa pero no puedo explicar lo que paso**

repito no soy dueño de steven universe pero la trama es mia

capitulo 3 LO QUE NO PUEDO EXPLICAR

(pow de peridot)

estaba con lapis en el granero reordenando despues de lo que susedio con las rubies pero cada ves nos llevábamos mejor que hace un tiempo

-lapis ya solo nos falta reorganizar las cajas de ahi -decia señalando hacia las cajas

-de acuerdo pero ten cuidado - me decia avirtiendome sobre lo que pasaria

poco a poco moviamos las cajas hacia el costado del granero hasta que encontramos algo

\- peridot aqui hay algo - me decia lapis mientras coria las cajas

al terminar de correr las cajas pudimos ver que lo que habia eran raras cosas que nunca habíamos visto esepto las plataformas que me habia dado steven hace tiempo

\- estas son las plataformas que steven me dio hace tiempo - decia entusiasmada por haberlas encontrado

\- y que es el otro objeto? - decia lapis preguntando al objeto cuadrado con patas que parecía una mesa

\- no se pero podria buscar la manera de saber como funciona - decia respondiendo a lo que lapis pregunto

en el momento llega steven con su amiga conie la cual se nos quedaba mirando

\- steven ellas son lapis lasuli y peridot ?- decia conie mientras nos señalaba

\- si ...ellas son - steven decia con la vos entrecortada

\- steven que es esta cosa ? - yo le decia a steven mientras revisaba detenidamente la mesa extraña

\- quien es ella ? - decia lapis señalando a conie

\- ella es mi amiga , conie te presento a lapis lasuli - decia steven mientras ellas se daban las manos

\- tienen un tocadiscos peridot ? - decia conie mientras se me acercaba

( pow de lapis )

veia como conie le explicaba sobre la maquina que peridot tenia

despues de que le explicara como funciona yo quede en intentar provarla

\- entonses asi funciona ...le pones un disco , bajas la aguja y pones la velocidad - le decia a conie mientras peridot jugaba con el tocadiscos

pero nos dimos cuenta de que no teniamos discos hasta que steven encontro en una caja un disco de música

\- podemos usar esto - dijo steven mientras sostenia el disco con los clasicos ojos de estrella

conie agarro el disco , lo puso en el tocadiscos y lo reproducio

en el momento la musica que salio fue un jazz en el cual le dio por bailar a steven y a conie

veiamos como se movían entones yo y peridot nos pusimos a bailar igual que ellos pero el ritmo nos llevo pero sin darnos cuenta algo paso

poco a poco enpense a sentirme muy serca a peridot hasta que llege al frente de su cara

(pow de peridot)

no sabia que hacer ella estaba enfrente mio y estabamos a la misma altura porque llevaba puesta las plataformas

todo pasaba muy rapido hasta que use mi ultima carta

decidi besar a lapis , juntar nuestros labios en un tierno beso en el cual susedio lo que menos esperabamos

no lograbamos entender lo que susedia nos sentiamos distintas y no lograbamos ver nada hasta que abrimos los ojos

\- que susedio - decia yo mientras me miraba las manos hasta darme cuenta que tenia cuatro manos

\- ustedes se fusionaron y ...que serian ...como se llamarian - decia steven asombrado por lo susedido

 **que susedera en el proximo capitulo aberiguen como continua esta historia...dejen su comentario sobre el nombre de la fusión**


End file.
